


Hidden Flowers

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Ruby on the run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Pablo Neruda's "Love Sonnet XVII". (I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret, between the shadow and the soul.)

They meet only rarely. Anna passes intel to Ruby to give to Dean and Sam, or Ruby passes intel to Anna that may have come from Dean and Sam, and they both pretend this is how the world is meant to be. On the run. Alone.

Anna misses the solid fragrance of Ruby's skin, from those brief moments when Anna was human and they were alone together. Anna misses sex, full stop; Carmen ditched Anna late in September, and other than Dean (Adam's dagger is just not the same as Cupid's alley), Anna hasn't had sex since. Anna misses...

Anna misses.

It's simple, really, why she's fixating on Ruby. She was in mortal danger, in danger of worse than that, and Ruby was willing to be tortured to save Anna from torture.

She'll never get anywhere if she doesn't try.

The next time they meet, Anna asks. For a glorious hour, they're neither _Anna_ nor _Ruby_ ; they're just two women, enjoying each other, then drifting into sleep neither of them needs.


End file.
